


My Omega

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Carter, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Harold Finch, Possessive Behavior, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: John is a very very  possessive alpha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a small attempt in the ABO world

Harold was very Happy that his alpha allowed him to go outside to watch birds . He sat there watching and feeding them happily. But constantly reminded himself not to be late , **One hour** said his alpha . 

" hey, is this bench taken ? " The black female alpha smiled at him warmly .

**' Don't Talk to anyone ... specially the alphas'** Harold recalled his alpha's threatening words , so he remained silent . The female alpha chuckled softly " I'm carter .. you are .. ? " 

She is nice , she wouldn't hurt him or something " I'm Harold " he said quietly as if his alpha will hear him .

" can I sit next to you ? " she asked politely . 

" why ? " his question sounded stupid to his own ears , but it only gained him another soft chuckle from the female alpha.. Carter . 

" honestly Harold , you smell nice ..I had an exhausted day and your aura relaxed me somehow " she said softly .

She is nice alpha.. she wouldn't hurt him , he reminded himself over and over before nodding to her .

" Thank you " 

The female alpha is such a joyful companion , Harold found himself smiling at her stories even laughed at some of her jokes .. it's been a while since he laughed ! He didn't even check his watch.. so when he did , he jumped out from the bench ..  he spent almost two hours talking to the sweet female alpha .

" I have to go , I'm sorry " he said startled. 

" oh ! can I have your scarf then or I'm going to arrest you for feeding those birds then keeping you for myself  " She joked .

John wouldn't notice his missing scarf .

" Goodbye Carter" he handed her his scarf and hurried back to home , praying that his alpha would be still sleeping .

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Carter inhaled sharply in the smell of the sweet omega that is still lingered on the scarf of him . Was he a bonded omega ? if so , who is the lucky son of a bitch ?! well it wouldn't harm if she get some information about the sweet Harold .

" hey Fusco , it's carter I need you to do me a small favor "

 

**

The omega ran across the streets fast enough to be home within a ten minutes. He inserted the key in the lock and stepped in quietly .

" welcome home , Harold " His alpha was there ! leaning against the hallway wall , arms crossed with a very wicked smirk .

" Thank you John " the omega tried softly as he crouched down to take off his shoes .

" did you had a nice time ? " His alpha inquired as he pushed himself from the wall and moved to tower over the omega crouched down in front of him .

Harold smiled innocently at his alpha " I fed the birds in the park today "

" How lovely ! " The alpha purred mockingly then his fingers came and brushed the omega's soft hair gently , The omega leaned into the gentle touch but his alpha pulled his hand away , pausing for a moment before applying the full force of his back hand a cross the omega's soft cheek . 

" John please " he begged. 

" you see Harold , That's why I'm not letting  you out ! " The alpha cooed , kneeling down in front of the trembling omega , wiping his tears away " you always disobey me " 

" I, I'm s-sorry " The omega stuttered .

" oh I forgive you sweetheart " The alpha leaned over and pressed his lips to the Omega's .

Then when his alpha suddenly asked " where is your scarf ? " 

" I gave it someone who needed it more than I did " it wasn't a lie , the sweet female alpha seemed to need it .

" i'll buy you a new one , But pleeeeeease don't give it to another homeless alright? " 

" alright " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

' _so the sweet omega is bonded with a former military alpha named John Reese . The omega is 30 years old tho he seemed much  younger with his small figure and that innocent baby face he had_ * **_Jesus Christ!! Joss get a grip the guy is already bonded_** * ' 

" is the guy in some kind of a trouble ? " Lionel asked .

" No , no he is not " she answered ' guess I'm the one who is in a trouble ' 

" how is that ? " 

" never mind fusco , thanks for the information " 

" sure , you OK partner ? " 

" I'm fine , let's go back to work " 

 

## 

" you brought this to yourself, you know that" His alpha said quietly as he tended his cheek gently .

" I'm sorry " The omega apologized again .

" you fed the birds today , hah ? " The alpha cooed .

" yes " the omega answered . 

" Just yes ! you don't want to talk about it " His alpha asked , guilt is all over his face .

" I'm tired , I want to sleep " the omega said .

" alright ... you don't want to have some fun before ? " 

The omega knew what his alpha wanted so he knelt down in front of the alpha and waited  . 

" if you are tired .. ? " his alpha offered , but he was already taking his sweatpants off . Then the alpha's phone rang : 

 **' yes mark ? .... Now? Stanton will be there too ? alright , I'm on my way** '

The omega never met this Mark , but he knew that whatever he is calling about isn't good at all . If Mark called then his alpha will disappear for three days at least , one time John disappeared for a whole month others for weeks . he hoped it'll be the three days trip . 

" How long ? " The omega asked sadly .

" don't know yet " his alpha already started packing up his bag .

" My heat ... " the omega started.

" in a week , I know . I'll be here don't worry " his alpha assured him 

** it was freezings outside as the waited for John's ride , John asked him to go inside but the omega refused and kept on holding his alpha tightly .

' are we taking him with us or what ? ' the female beta - Kara Stanton -asked mockingly . 

His alpha rolled his eyes annoyed " go back inside , Lock all the doors ,....... "  and the list of directions is rather long , the omega knows it pretty well.

** They kissed each other goodbye .

" goodbye Miss Stanton " 

" bye Harold , take care of yourself " 

" you too , have a safe journey  " he waved them goodbye  .

 

## 

' How long ? " The alpha asked his partner .

" Three weeks " she said .


	4. Chapter 4

"what ? " the female beta asked the- very lost in thoughts- alpha who is being quit for enough time for her to be bored. 

" Harold's heat in a week , i cannot leave him alone " John said .

" there is nothing you can do, let him take care of himself this time , take pills or i don't know" she offered.

" pills will damage his health .." john said. 

" then let someone fuck him " Kara smirked , she knows how much john hates this .

" i would rather kill him  myself than letting anyone put a hand on him " he said in a low threatening voice .

" so what ? , no pills , no other alpha to fuck him .. what are you going to do ? " she asked.

" you'll cover me while i go back .." he started but she interrupted his very stupid ideas immediately

" NO, FUCK NO you hear me John Reese , if you ever thought that i will endanger our work  so you can go to snuggle your little pet then you are so fucking wrong" she snapped .

" Kara , listen...."

" NO! do you know what mark will do if he knew that you prioritize your cute pet over the job ? the only reason he is okay with you having him is because he know what a loyal dog you are !!, just wait and let him suspect otherwise and see what he'll do . "   

 

 

## 

He never felt so much nervous and scared , His alpha will not be here until three weeks , he'll endure his heat alone . He hadn't done this alone . Before boning with John Nathan was always there for him since his first heat ... He wished Nathan was still around .

His alpha told him to go and buy a certain toys to help him through it , he never used one before .

The omega crossed the street and went inside the shop , and he thanked God that he was the only person in there . His face burned with the heat rising in his face facing all the materials on the shelves , the over-sized penises ...  would this even fit in a normal human being ?! . He picked one with the closest size to John's.

_you wouldn't need a lubricant sweetheart , wouldn't you ?_  he recalled his alpha's amused words . NO , no he wouldn't .    

The omega approached the counter , his face is so hot , the alpha shopkeeper took a deep breath and smirked at him " what can i do for you? " he asked .

" i want , i, a ... a p-penis " he stuttered and the alpha behind the counter chuckled .

" a toy or a real one ? " the alpha grinned .

 " w-what ? no ,i want a toy " he said .

" what a shame !! this cute ass of yours shouldn't be toyed with . anyway what size you want ? " the alpha , again took a deep breath and let it out as a grunt , Harold had an urge of running a way immediately .

" this one " he handed the penis-toy to the alpha with a shaky hands " how much , please ? "

" its on the shop honey " the alpha said grinning " call me if you changed your mind " he slipped a card to the omega's hand.

The omega pulled his hand away from the alpha's grip and tossed a 20$ on the counter and turned to leave .

" hey cutie wait , its only 12.48 $ " the alpha shouted behind him .

" keep the change " Harold said and hurried out , _he has only John to blame for this_       

 

##

_six days later :_

" John .. John i, i cant please ... come back "

" sweetheart , i cant .. i am so sorry"

" uhhhhh , John .. i,it hurts ....i feel , im dying pleaaaaaase John  "

" did you use..."

" it s-stuck in ....G-God , i , then pulled it out ...im bleeding John "

" Christ !!  what did you do to yourself you stupid ! "

" i, im  scared , its your fault .. you, you p-promised "

" im so sorry "

"..............."

" Harold .."

"........."

" Harold.. talk to me...darling ?....."

"...." 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_** John's POV **_

_it took me 24 house to arrive home , to hold my omega to comfort him, to apologize for not keeping my promise that I will be there for him when he needed me the most. to take him somewhere else, safe and secure out of anyone's reach ._

_I spent Four days of doing nothing but making love to my omega , my Harold , my bird ._ _I kissed him , every part of him but mostly his cheek . His bruised one . I kissed it over and over hoping to erase the harm I cause .hoping for a forgiveness I didn't deserve .But he's Harold after all. God's word of forgivenes._

_He was melting in my arms while I was making love to him ,  I swallowed every gasp and moan coming out from his sweet mouth  His heat was over yes , but mine wasn't and won't be , as long as I have him in my arms._

_\----------day Five -------_

_I woke up still having him in my arms , still feeling the warm of his body against mine . still inhaling the perfecf scent of him . It took me a while to tear my eyes of his peaceful , relaxed figure , of his innocent childish face . But I figured that he needs something to eat , the last few days  weakened him ._

_I went out for ten minutes ! ten minutes ! to bring him something to eat . Ten minutes and then I was looking at Snow and his men in what supposed to be my safehouse ! ._

_They were holding a gun to his head .. His face was pale as a sheet . But once I was there in the room , even with how much scared I was and how my body trembled he looked relieved as if he's certain that I will save him ._

' John ! long time no seen ' 

' let him go mark ' 

' Now why would I do such a thing ? ' 

' your problem is with me , not him . Now let him go ' 

' no John , I don't have any problem with you , it's your omega that I have problem with . you see he's been a great distraction for you and now maybe it's the time to get rid of him ' 

' No ! you put a hand on him and you'll regret it ' 

' see ! you were my top agent .I knew I shouldn't let you have this pet ' 

' Mark please . I will do whatever you want just let him go .. please ' 

' and if another heat struck ? ' 

' I , .... ' 

' fine  . Perhaps I should give you a couple of days off every time your pet has a heat. what you think ? '   .

' yes That would be great ' 

' yah that's an idea ..  There is another '

_he pulled his own gun and shot Harold three bullets ! ._

_I just stood before my Omega's bleeding body The shock was tremendous . did that really happened right now ? did Mark shot Harold ? did I stood and watched like a statute ?_

_'_ dont bother calling an ambulance . .... And yah take  tomorrow off , so you can bury him properly _._

_with that he left , just like that ._

_I watched as my omega closes his eyes .. for good .I_ _t's like as if I forget how to speak , how to move .. how to do anything else except for standing in my place helplessly watching him die ._

 _My hands trembling as I reached out to pull him to my chest .. I didn't shed a single tear ! as if they froze in my eyes . I wrapped my arms around him tightly , I didn't know what to do .. That didnt just happen -_ _was the only thought in my head ._

_I didn't know how long it took me before I started shouting like a crazy . I shouted his name - Harold- over and over until ..... I don't remember._

_Why him ? was it because he's too good to be part of this cruel world ? But what about me ? I can't live without him . I looked at the sky hoping for something to happen .only nothing did ._ _I held him and tightly closed my eyes , maybe if I slept he'll be okay when we woke up , maybe this is only a nightmare . Dreams can be so real sometimes ._

 

** 

_heh , what a brave man I am , I realized as I stood up on my feet , not sitting or fainting watching my soulmate disappearing into the ground ._

 

R.I.P  Harold Finch

 

_I stood alone on his grave , I said goodbye tho I still believe it might be a nightmare. that I will wake up to find his blue eyes watching me as always , telling me to relax because it's nothing but a bad dream . I'll see his smile again then will make up for him , I will make him laugh again .. Then I will be good , I won't hurt him ever again. I swear._

_I turned away from his grave and left , there wasn't anybody else around except for the female alpha standing at some distance wearing black .... And Harold's scarf._

 

 >> Fin >>

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
